Sensaciones
by Nocturna4
Summary: Siempre supo del poder del tío Jasper, él le entendía, la apoyaba, la aconsejaba. Él siempre le advirtió de sus sensibles poderes pero esa noche comprendería porque.


**Sensaciones **

**Nota de Autora:** Por milagro, no estoy de vacaciones, estoy hasta la coronilla de deberes de la universidad y aun así estoy escribiendo un fic ¿Qué puedo decir? Me sentí repentinamente inspirada.

**Summary:** Siempre supo del poder del tío Jasper, él le entendía, la apoyaba, la aconsejaba. Él siempre le advirtió de sus sensibles poderes pero esa noche comprendería porque.

**Advertencia:** Los personajes que se leerán a continuación son de Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia contiene escenas sexuales, si esto no es de su agrado absténganse de leerlo. Gracias.

**Aclaración:** Lo que se encuentra entre '…' es el diálogo y lo que se encuentra entre "…" y cursivas son los pensamientos de los personajes.

* * *

Una vez por semana dormía en la casa de los abuelos, desde que tenía el cuerpo de una señorita y había iniciado una relación con Jacob (su Jake) era satisfactorio estar en un lugar donde su padre no podía leer su mente cuando su madre se descuidaba.

Y eso era la adolescencia, aún en ella, una época de hormonas y deseos, un cuerpo pulsante que siempre tenía curiosidad.

Aquel día, después de despedirse de sus padres, fue primero a encontrarse con Jacob en el bosque, aún en ese momento recordaba la sensación, como él la apoyaba contra uno de los árboles y ella mordía suavemente su labio inferior. Sintió el cambio a la perfección, primero su respiración subir paulatinamente y cuando se atrevió a dejar sus labios para besar su cuello, estuvo conciente que su corazón y el de él que latían con fuerza. Jacob se controlaba, la respetaba demasiado y si bien eso a veces la frustraba, lo consideraba como un dulce gesto de su parte. Pero en esa ocasión algo era diferente, tal vez el nuevo vestido que tía Alice le había dado, ajustado en el pecho, suelto hasta la mitad de sus piernas o tal vez y el perfume de rosas funcionaba. No sabía el motivo realmente, pero la electricidad en su cuerpo, la forma en que se aferraba a su espalda desnuda demostraba que realmente podía ser adicta a sus besos de fuego sobre su piel bajando, cuando llegó a su escote, lo escuchó gruñir y su cuerpo se erizó, un vació se puso en su estomago se hizo cada vez más grande y suspiró en búsqueda de aire.

Hasta ahí de seguro todo hubiese sido controlado, pero la necesidad de besarlo más fuerte hizo un efecto en él, sintió como la sangre corría más fuerte en su cuerpo masculino y ella gimió, por primera vez, de sus labios salió algo así, tan fuerte, incitante, Jacob había apoyado sus caderas contra las de ella y una presión tocó entre sus piernas. Nunca creyó sentir tanto placer, la forma en que el licántropo apretaba sus caderas a ella, murmuraba su nombre y ella solo buscó apretarse a él, sentir más de es placer.

Pero todo lo bueno tenía un final y llegó demasiado pronto, Jacob se separó y le pidió disculpas, ella intentó calmarlo, hacerle entender que lo había disfrutado pero no pudo hacerlo entrar en razón.

Por eso agradecía estar en la casa de sus abuelos, en el cuarto destinado para ella. Si su padre se enteraba de lo que había sucedido mataba a su Jake y eso no lo permitiría. Nunca.

Ya entrada la noche fue ha conversar con su tía Alice, quien se encontraba en la sala navegando en el Internet, mientras reía juntas se percataba que las páginas que observaba eran de ropa y estaba comprando algunas prendas, tuvo una lucha fallida para que no le comprara ese _lindo y despampanante _camisón color vino, por lo menos el sueño le libró del gran discurso de su tía sobre lo importante de estar "precavida" con todo tipo de ropa. Eso no estaba ayudando en nada a lo que aún danzaba en su mente. Por último pasó por la habitación de tía Alice y tío Jasper para decirle buenas noches a este último, él le sonrió con solo verla, era obvio decir que lo adoraba, podía conversar con él francamente.

Además todas sus historias sobre la guerra y su época con María eran interesantes, en un inicio a él no le agradaba del todo hablar del tema pero al verla tan curiosa fue disfrutando de ser el centro de su atención, era igual que de niña, el mundo de la dominación política y las estrategias eran el foco de su interés.

'Lo heredé de ti, tío Jasper' siempre le decía en forma de juego y él acariciaba su mano. Aquella noche había sido igual, él se había percatado de su felicidad pero no indagó demasiado, hasta quiso contarle lo que sucedió, sabía que podía confiar en él pero ni menos su corazón comenzó a latir, sintió como apretaba su mano.

'Mi poder es muy delicado, Nessie, las emociones y sentimientos de otros pueden afectarme' como siempre insistió en que le explicara el motivo, pero su tío no dio el brazo a torcer, lo respeto, le deseó buenas noches y se retiró a su cama a dormir.

Ya en su cuarto encerrada, usó uno de los camisones que su tía Alice ya le había comprado sin su consentimiento, se resignó, después de todo ¿Quién iba a verla en esas fachas?

Nessie se recostó en su cama y se quedó boca arriba, suspiró ante lo confortable de sus sábanas y cerró los ojos, la imagen de Jacob vino a su mente y otro suspiro se escapó de sus labios, pero esta vez fue diferente… Los recuerdos se amontonaron en su cabeza, las sensaciones fueron tan claras que su cuerpo comenzó a hervir.

Un cosquilleo entre sus piernas le hizo apretarlas y sintió una corriente placentera, casi sin darse cuenta su mano bajó entre sus piernas, como si supiera lo que hacía, para tocar justo donde había sentido ese bulto cálido mientras se besaba con Jacob y acalló un suspiro.

Abrió los ojos admirada y no supo bien que hacer, sus dedos presionaron entre sus muslos y tuvo que respirar hondo para intentar calmarse, cerró los ojos y la imagen de Jacob, de su sonrisa despampanante llegó a ella, deseó que fuese su mano la que le tocaba. Deseo poder besarlo. Mordió la almohada para no gemir, su lengua humedeció la sábana de la misma manera que sus dedos ya sentían, sobre sus bragas, un calor húmedo.

Entrecerró los ojos y sintió un aroma de almizcle, era ella, lo respiró hondo y se imaginó la sonrisa perruna de Jacob al sentir ese aroma, además de su aroma varonil, comenzó a mover sus dedos, de arriba hacia abajo y soltó un gemido.

'Jacob' rogó al aire arqueando la espalda y movió su mano con más fuerza, debajo de sus dedos su clítoris se ponía duro, no podía creer el placer que ella sola se estaba dando, de solo pensar que podría ser más con Jacob… con un hombre. No, con un ser sobrenatural hizo que sus piernas se recogieran y cayeran, separadas, atrevidas.

Su otra mano se cerró en su pecho, sintió su pezón duro, lo apretó y volvió a gemir, ocultó su rostro en la almohada avergonzada, no podía pensar, sentía calor, se quitó las sábanas de encima a patadas y separó sus piernas otra vez, movió su mano sobre su sexo y gimió más fuerte, sin prudencia.

La puerta se abrió…

Sus ojos se separaron… y su mano lentamente se detuvo.

'¿Tío… Jasper?' dijo entre jadeos, no parecía el vampiro que recordaba, entre sombras, tan tenso, con el pantalón de su pijama únicamente, tenía el rostro algo agachado y sus cabellos rubios caían sobre su rostro, pero podía ver su mirada oscura cargada, le recorría y notó que sus piernas estaban separadas, atrevidas y las cerró pero su cuerpo sintió el placer de esa sensación y una oleada más fuerte le llegó, soltó un gemido y sus extremidades cayeron rendidas a sus costados.

Su tío… su amado tío avanzó lentamente, tenía su pecho agitado, podía ver pese a la oscuridad todo su cuerpo marcado y ella sintió una corriente eléctrica que secó su boca.

'Renesmee' ella se agitó ante su voz ronca, él llegó a los pies de la cama y subió su rodilla a la cama, cargaba la mirada que su tía Rosalie siempre le decía que debía cuidarse, porque si un hombre la miraba así la deseaba y eso era malo si ella no lo deseaba igual.

Pero… otra oleada de lujuria llegó a ella, sintió sus piernas temblar y como su sexo le ardía con fuerza, la idea de que fuese su tío no fue tan mala, además lo amaba. Al verlo reptar por la cama y llegar a estar sobre ella, tan frío, tan exquisito le hechizó. La belleza de los vampiros puros y no solo eso, la belleza de un vampiro guerrero, de un luchador, un sádico vampiro. Realmente se hechizó.

Los recuerdos de la historia de su tío le invadieron pero nuevas imágenes llegaron, a él y a María juntos, no hacían el amor, era un sexo animal, dominante, él mancillando su cuerpo y esa vampira gritando de placer. Un orgasmo tras otro. Si, ella también lo deseaba.

'No estás muy equivocada de cómo fue' despertó de sus pensamientos, había tocado el brazo de su tío sin darse cuenta y le había transmitido esos pensamientos, le observó, con una sonrisa cruel y a la vez la de un cazador demostrando su mejor victoria, tuvo que separar su mano para que sus poderes no demostraran lo que su cuerpo sentía: Deseo.

Cerró los ojos ante la fría mano de Jasper sobre su abdomen y subir entre sus pechos que se agitaron, él enterró su rostro en el cuello femenino y aspiró su aroma.

'Nessie' le suplicó cargado de deseo y ella se excitó más, era una oleada doble, porque al parecer él tampoco podía controlar su poder en ese estado y ella se excitaba más, podía jurar que su cuerpo iba a explotar de deseo pero a la vez sabía, necesitaba saber, que eso no sería lo único 'Siempre te dije… que cuidaras tus sentimientos… tus emociones ¿Por qué no me hiciste caso?' la lengua húmeda del vampiro lamió su piel y ella gimió más fuerte 'Y justo ahora… Alice decidió irse a cazar… y estamos solos ¿Por qué eres una mala niña?'

Esas últimas palabras le hicieron sonreír, eso era ella, una mala niña, sus piernas se recogieron y atraparon las de su tío como si fueran una serpiente, el placer de sentir sobre sus caderas una presión le estimuló más. Él le deseaba, a ella. Soltó un suspiro y arqueó la espalda, los peligrosos dientes de su tío estaban sobre su lóbulo y jugaban con él.

'Tío… tío Jasper' el rostro del rubio se ubicó sobre el de ella, no pudo resistirlo y levantó su rostro, sus brazos se cerraron como esposas en el cuello del vampiro y lo besó, con deseo, levantó sus caderas y lo escuchó ahogar un gruñido. La deseaba, podía sentirlo y su cuerpo se estaba desesperando por ser tocada.

Casi de inmediato olvidaron todo, esposa, pareja, amores. Solo eran ellos, besándose con deseo, apretando sus caderas una y otra vez, gimiendo entre los labios del otro. El vampiro le arrancó el camisón y ella usó sus piernas para dejar caer el pantalón de la pijama. Ambos se observaron.

Jasper no esperó y fue directo a sus pechos, necesitaba succionarlos, marcar la pie aun viva pero fuerte, mientras su pequeña sobrina gemía con fuerza y su mano acariciaba su trasero por sobre el boxer, no quería detenerlo, en ese momento ella era suya, deseaba tenerlo dentro, con fuerza, sin compasión.

'¿Eso deseas?' escuchó la voz ronca de su tío, una vez más su poder estaba descontrolado y su mano sobre él le había comunicado sus deseos, asintió lentamente y el vampiro sonrió con crueldad, posó sus manos en ambas caderas de la joven y la giró, dejándola boca abajo 'Apoya tus manos y arrodíllate en la cama' en silencio ella le hizo caso, avergonzada, ya que le estaba dando la espalda por completo.

Pero no duró mucho ese momento, abrió los ojos y gimió con fuerza, arqueando la espalda, le regresó a ver, su tío estaba entre sus piernas, sobre las bragas, succionando su clítoris, apretando su lengua a lo largo de su sexo por sobre la tela, sus caderas se inquietaron, pero él la sostuvo. Se admiró de sus gemidos, tan claros, tan suplicantes, sus caderas le dieron vergüenza cuando se echaban contra el rostro masculino y pudo escuchar como ahoga una risa mientras intensificaba sus caricias.

Ella solo cerró los ojos y gimió cada vez más fuerte, sus manos se cerraban y cada oleada de placer propia y que salía de Jasper le ponían al límite, mordió la almohada con fuerza, casi desgarrándola cuando él no tuvo compasión con su clítoris, lo mordió y succionó de tal forma que la cegó el orgasmo… su primer orgasmo.

'Por favor… tío' suplicó cuando sintió que no la soltaba y su cuerpo se ponía tan sensible que no sabía que hacer, pero se enderezó cuando entró algo en ella, su voz se ahogó, aquello se movió, eran dos cosas, las identificó su tío había metido sus dedos en ella, se derrumbó sobre la cama y su trasero quedó en alto, era una sensación diferente… deliciosa pero avergonzante.

'Ven Nessie' le escuchó y soltó un gemido cuando sus dedos salieron de ella para tomarla de las caderas y sentarla sobre su regazo, dándole las espaldas, justo sobre su trasero sentía un bulto obvio, se estremeció '¿Qué piensas?' esa voz tan ronca le hizo delirar, podía imaginárselo bañado en sangre, a María y a él, bañados en sangre, teniendo sexo sin compasión, esperó ese futuro, uno igual y pronto.

Le tocó la mano y le enseñó lo que deseaba, verlo sobre ella, agitado, ella gritando y pidiendo más, la fuerza, sin compasión alguna. Ambos llegando a un clímax superior al que sintió.

'Esta bien' la giró para que quedaran de frente y se quitó el boxer, ella bajó la mirada y observó ese miembro que entraría en ella y lo deseo, no necesitó observar a su tío para ver su sonrisa, sin previo aviso se agachó y tomó con su fina mano aquel miembro, lo escuchó gemir, ella sonrió, lo tumbó en la cama y se puso entre sus piernas, acarició su miembro y tragó en seco, cerró los ojos e introdujo la cabeza de este en su boca, sintió una oleada de placer y supo que lo hacía bien.

Era extraño, mientras movía su mano por lo largo del miembro y usaba su lengua para aprestar la punta de este, sentía tanto placer como si fuese ella la tocada, se excitaba tanto que deseaba más, lo hizo más rápido, introdujo más de ese miembro y movió su rostro de arriba hacia abajo, su boca apretándose sobre este, su lengua aprisionándole y ella entera se estremeció, soltó un gemido y su mano se cerró con cierta fuerza sobre el miembro, la movió mas fuerte.

Justo en el momento en que algo espeso llegó a su boca, su tío soltó un gemido largo, ahogado y ella llegó a otro orgasmo, se agitó y se separó, tragó aquello, salado, extraño en su boca y observó como el miembro de su tío seguía erecto y él le observaba perturbado.

'Nessie… eso fue' pero ella no le dejó continuar, se quitó las bragas y se recostó, sin vergüenza, separando sus piernas. Lo deseaba, dentro de ella, él se movió para quedar sobre su cuerpo 'rodea con tus piernas mis caderas' le escuchó, asintió y cerró sus muslos entorno a su cuerpo, gimió, su miembro estaba justo entre sus labios vaginales, él la cargó y la apoyó contra la pared más cercana, la levantó un poco, se observaron fijamente, deseando aquello con fuerza y de un golpe entró hasta el fondo.

Nessie gritó, de placer, no había dolor, pese a que debería ser así, clavó sus uñas en la espalda de su tío, su cuerpo se deslizó hasta tenerlo a fondo, respiró hondo, se quiso recuperar, pero no pudo, las fuertes manos de Jasper se cerraron en sus caderas, comenzó a moverla, con rudeza, gritó ante el fuego entre sus piernas, pequeños chasquidos húmedos demostraban el deseo que tenía.

Porque si, deseaba a su tío, anheló ese momento desde que lo tuvo sobre ella y ahora, por fin, lo tenía, hasta el fondo, con crueldad, haciéndola gritar con violencia. No le avergonzó que sus labios gritaran por más, que su tío gruñera contra su cuello y lamiera sus pechos agitados mientras la pared crujía atrás de ella ante las bestiales embestidas contra su cuerpo de una semi-vampira. Lo deseo con más fuerza y no tuvo que pedirlo, ya que él le soltó y cayó del todo contra ese miembro de fuego, su voz se ahogó mientras las caderas masculinas se movían una y otra vez, con más fuerza, más violetas y sentía su interior desgarrado, vivo.

Echó el rostro hacia atrás, estaba cegada por el placer, no sabía si era solo suyo o también de su tío, sus labios se separaron deseando gritar con fuerza pero lo único que lograron fue ahogar cualquier sonido y lo sintió, como su interior se abría más al sentir la corrida de su tío en su interior, él escondió su rostro en su cuello y respiró agitado.

Al diablo todo el mundo, aquello había sido maravilloso, se sintió cargada, aún cegada por el placer y recostada, gimió al sentirlo salir y apoyarse junto a ella. Nessie lo regresó a ver, lentamente y lo notó complacido, en el éxtasis pero poco a poco se fueron calmando, notó la mirada de preocupación y ella solo se inclinó y besó su mejilla.

'Tío Jasper… eres mi tío favorito' le recordó, él la abrazó y besó su cabello, en completo silencio, sin responderle, solo pensando que era otra purga para su alma consumada por el infierno.

Y no se podía alarmar, porque Alice no podía ver el futuro de Nessie y por ende el de él tampoco. Edward no sabría nada porque desde que su hija entró en la adolescencia su madre ponía un campo de protección en la mente de esta para que su esposo no deseara matar a Jacob.

Y ambos desearon sentir culpa pero supieron que fue inevitable, que fue culpa de ambos, de sus poderes, de su estado como vampiros, de todo. Muy lentamente él se levantó y se fue vistiendo, no necesitaron decir nada porque lo sabían: Una ducha antes que todos llegaran. Lo comprendían: Aquello no se repetiría. Lo entendían: Sería su secreto.

Él salió y ella se fue levantando, adolorida, adormilada, cegada y aún con recuerdos frescos. Tío Jasper siempre, pero realmente siempre, le comprendía y sabía que hacer para complacerla. Era un hecho.

* * *

**Nota de Autora: **Ok, quiero dejar algo en claro AMO a Jacob, en serio y adoro el personaje de Alice pero… Jasper es tan… y pensé en esta posibilidad ¿Qué? Muy imposible y todo, me gustó la idea, no es amor, es…. Deseo simplemente.

Bueno, ahí dejan su comentario gente.

**Den clic en esa parte que esta más abajito, centralizada y comienza con "Review"**

**¡Cada vez que no dejan un review muere un hada negra!**

**Ayúdenlas para que no se extingan.**

¡Nos leemos!

C.V.


End file.
